


merlin and arthur (the autumn version)

by casnbees



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Fanart, M/M, Photographs, polaroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casnbees/pseuds/casnbees
Summary: fall photo collection
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Merlin Autumn Exchange 2020





	merlin and arthur (the autumn version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OlisDrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlisDrabbles/gifts).



> for some reason autumn is not my favorite season but this year has been different and I wanted to put merlin and arthur in the typical couple photos + the most obvious halloween costumes for them
> 
> I used pinterest references for some of the drawings
> 
> I really hope you like it :)

(photo 1) merlin and arthur playing with pumpkins _(the pumpkins won)_

(photo 2) arthur carrying merlin and a pumpkin _(and his dignity)_

(photo 3) **merlin** and arthur enjoying the view and a cup of hot chocolate

(photo 4) merlin _(and arthur)_ drinking hot chocolate in a roadside restaurant

(photo 5) merlin acting mysterious **_(cute)_** behind a leaf

(photo 6) merlin and arthur in their everyday casual clothes _(halloween costumes)_


End file.
